There are different types of lighting technologies that can be utilized for illuminating indoor or outdoor space. For example, these different lighting technologies can include incandescent light bulb technology, fluorescent tube (or fluorescent lamp) technology, halogen light bulb technology, compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) technology, and light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixture technology. With regard to LED lighting fixture technology, one type of LED lighting fixture can be implemented with multiple channels of LEDs, wherein the current that flows through each LED channel can be controlled separately by a floating load Buck Converter or a standard Buck Converter. However, this type of multiple channel LED lighting fixture typically involves a considerable amount of wiring which can impose an undesirable cost burden.